Lockdown
by ImmortalWinchesters
Summary: Sam and Dean check out a hotel that's had eighteen deaths over the last four years. But when they lose their weapons, figure out the motive behind the murders and get trapped in the demon infested hotel, they doubt they'll make it out in one piece. Rated T for mild language and some torture.
1. Prologue: No Escape

**Prologue: No Escape**

There were over a hundred demons, all in one place: a small hotel.  
It was hard to believe that they had all gathered together for one purpose: killing the Winchesters.  
But that's what they'd done. They lured us by the fact there had been many deaths in a single hotel over the last few years and acted like normal guests and staff at the hotel.  
We had been almost defenseless when the demons revealed themselves because our weapons had been stolen. We knew we needed to get out of there and think of a plan before going back, but demons were everywhere. Every exit, the staircases, the elevator and around the building. We were struggling just to find a way to get out when we were jumped and ended up separated. Obviously we couldn't leave without finding each other first, which left us in a pretty bad situation.  
Now we were in and even worse situation…  
I screamed as a demon cut deep across my stomach while another demon mentally held me to the floor. As much as I struggled to move, I couldn't escape the telepathic bond.  
"This took such a long time to plan." The demon who'd cut me explained. The demon was possessing a lady about thirty with long, blonde hair. I moaned in pain from my injured stomach as she spoke. "We're letting as many participants as we can torture you and you're brother before we actually kill you. Trust me, this is going to be painful."  
"Don't you dare hurt my brother." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Why not?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "It's not like you can hurt us if we don't."  
There were about ten demons in the room, which was actually the pool area. I was drenched from an unintended swim I'd had a few minutes before in which I almost drowned in a pool that was only five feet deep! That's saying a lot for a guy who's often called "really tall" and even a "sasquatch" a few times.  
That's when the door to the pool area swung open. There were two demons dragging an unconscious person into the room. My heart dropped when I realized who it was and I prayed that he was just unconscious.  
"Dean!" I called.  
I didn't think there was a chance he'd hear me, but when I called out to him he squirmed a bit. One of the demons dragging Dean mentally slammed him against a wall and held him there. He still didn't open his eyes but he started to moan.  
"Let's see if he'll wake up if he hears his brother scream." The demon holding Dean against the wall suggested.  
Two demons approached me: one a woman with silky, brown hair and one a man with short blonde hair. They both knelt next to my legs and each slowly cut one with large knife. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't help but let loose a scream of pain.  
The demons' test had been successful, Dean had slowly started opening his eyes when he heard me scream and they quickly widened when he realized what was going on.  
"Leave my brother alone!" Dean yelled, looking like he was trying desperately to move from the wall but couldn't. I saw the pain in his eyes as he watched the demons finish cutting down my legs and I letting loose a couple more small screams.  
"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked, when the demons who'd cut my legs had backed away.  
"Not really." I replied through heavy breaths, honestly answering his question.  
"Why are you all wet?" Dean asked, looking more concerned then ever.  
"He took a little unexpected swim." The blonde demon replied.  
"Anyone else have the urge just to kill little Sammy now and torture Dean by messing with his corpse?" A demon possessing a man with shaggy black hair asked. "We'll all still have a chance to torture when we're done messing with Sam's body."  
About six or seven of the demons muttered a "yes".  
The shaggy haired man smiled. "May I do the honours?"  
A couple of the demons protested, but most just murmured "whatever" and a couple small unheard complaints.  
"Sammy!" Dean yelled, as the shaggy haired man approached me. The terrified look in Dean's eyes couldn't be hidden.  
The man knelt next to me and threw hard punches at me across the face a couple times. I groaned when he finished and my eyes closed about halfway. I felt in so much pain and there was nothing I could do about it. Even worse was the fact that Dean was next!  
I didn't want to watch my own guts splatter across the room before I forever lost consciousness, so I closed my eyes and waited as the shaggy haired demon raised the knife over my heart. I heard Dean yell as the knife was raised and beg them not to hurt me. But the only responses Dean got back were a few nasty laughs.  
A few seconds later I felt a horrible white-hot pain and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Eighteen Deaths

**Chapter 1: Eighteen Deaths**  
_**Sam**_  
_**A day earlier…**_

"Tell me about this deathly hotel." Dean said, as he drove the Impala down the roads of America.  
"'Sata Hotel' which is rumoured to have been haunted for years has had eighteen deaths over the last four years." I explained, looking at my research papers. "Each time there's a death, a letter is written on the wall in the victim's blood. There's been I's, E's, an S, a C and a bunch of others."  
"Maybe it's a spirit leaving a message. Did you try seeing what you could spell when you mix around the letters?" Dean asked.  
"There isn't much I can see clearly for now. But when we get to the hotel I'm going to look up the exact order the letters came up and see if I get a message that way. My current list only has what the letters are in a probably random order and how many of each there were." I explained.  
"Okay, so, maybe it's a spirit revealing it's murderer. But I don't think that's too likely since it goes one letter at a time and that would take a long time to reveal." Dean said.  
"So then what is it?" I asked, wondering if my big brother had any ideas.  
"I'm not sure. When we get to Sata, we can find the letters' order and hopefully figure out the message. That should give us a big clue to what's going on." Dean answered.  
"I wish we had internet connection on the road so I could do it here." I muttered.  
Dean chuckled. "I'm sure you do. After all, what could be more fun then research on the road?"  
I rolled my eyes at Dean's sarcasm. "I just hate having a possible lead that I have to wait to check out."  
"Well relax for now Sammy and enjoy this time!" Dean exclaimed.  
"I've had too much time in this car Dean. I just want out of it." I said.  
Dean looked offended and started talking to the Impala. "It's okay baby, he just doesn't understand how special you are."  
I rolled my eyes. I _did_ know how special this car was and though Dean cares about it way more than I do, I still see what makes the Impala amazing. It was true I was getting sick of riding this thing everywhere, but it's like how you get sick or your house after sitting around in it for a few days. I could never really hate the Impala, because it was the closest thing Dean and I had ever had to a home.  
I glanced in the back to catch a glimpse of an army man I'd gotten stuck back there years ago. The army man who'd helped me overpower Lucifer when he was wearing me as a vessel. The powerful memories that I'd thought of when I caught glimpse of that made Lucifer the one trapped for long enough for me to jump into his cage.  
I was still stuck in thought, when all of a sudden loud rock music started blaring out of the Impala's speakers. I quickly turned my head from looking at the army man. One of the cassettes that Dean had already listened to a million times since I'd left Stanford and started hunting with him years ago was playing. I had unintentionally learned every word of the song and would probably know the next one too. Dean started singing loudly along with the music. I almost felt like covering my ears in an attempt to block out his singing. I realized he would just sing louder and that wouldn't accomplish anything so I didn't bother doing it.  
This is why these drives felt like ten times longer then they actually were.

-SUPERNATURAL-  
_Dean_

"Sata" hotel was in a very weird location. On the edge of town, where pretty much nothing was except for roads in and out of it. The building had dark red bricks and went up four floors. It had a small parking lot with a few cars in it and dead grass surrounding the whole hotel.  
I parked the Impala away from the other cars in the parking lot. I didn't want any other cars anywhere near my baby. Once I had the Impala parked I looked over at Sam sleeping in the passenger's seat. It doesn't seem like someone could fall asleep when loud rock music was playing, but I guess my brother was used to it.  
I grinned to myself as I pressed down on the middle of the steering wheel and the horn went off. Sam's eyes snapped opened and he quickly looked right to left. He threw me an annoyed stare while I laughed.  
"Really Dean?" Sam asked.  
I shrugged. "Yeah. Now can you go check us in?"  
Sam rolled his eyes, but opened the car door and headed towards the hotel.  
I continued smiling to myself. It had only been a couple weeks since Sam had gotten his soul back and I couldn't be happier to have my real brother back. Soulless Sam was driving me insane! I don't know if the guy could feel any empathy if his life depended on it! He had tried to kill Bobby just to keep his soul from coming back! He was basically the opposite of the real Sam Winchester. The Sam Winchester who would feel lots of true empathy and sympathy for people he didn't even know. The Sam who had those sad, convincing puppy dog eyes and cared about others more than himself. Yeah, that was my _real_ brother.  
I didn't really want to be concerned about what would happen if The Great Wall of Sam came crumbling down, but it was constantly creeping at the back of my head. I was more concerned the second Sam told me he had figured out he had been soulless from Cas. Now I was worried something was going to come back to him and the memory would break down the wall.  
"Coming Dean?" a voice asked.  
I turned my head to see Sam out the passenger's window, his bag already slung across his back.  
"Yeah." I replied, grabbing my own bag from the backseat. I opened the door, got out, locked my baby and headed into the hotel with my brother.

-SUPERNATURAL-

"Okay the first letter to appear was a "K"." Sam informed me, looking up from his computer.  
Sam had jumped into looking up the letters' order the second we got into the hotel room. I just flopped on the bed and shut my eyes, tired because we had just driven all night to get here.  
"Yeah…" I muttered, eyes still closed.  
"Next was an "I"." Sam continued.  
"I"…" I repeated, sleepily. For what only felt like a second, I zoned out.  
"The spirit or whatever is definitely displaying the message in the order of the kills." Sam said.  
"How can you be so sure?" I mumbled.  
"Because the first four letters are K, I, L and L." Sam replied.  
I sat up, rubbing my eyes before opening them. "When did you find out the L's came next?"  
Sam grinned a bit. "When you dozed off for a minute."  
"Oh." I said, not even remembering falling asleep. "So maybe the spirit wants to let us know who it was killed by."  
"Maybe." Sam agreed, eyes glued to his laptop's screen again. "The next letter was a T."  
"Maybe it misspelled kilt." I said, grinning. "Bet you fifty bucks this spirit was killed by some dude wearing a skirt."  
"Ha, ha." Sam said, voice filled with sarcasm.  
"C'mon Sammy, you got to admit I'm pretty friggin' hilarious!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Sam replied sarcastically, typing on his computer again.  
I smiled, just because he was my Sammy. I had been smiling at him a lot since he'd gotten his soul back.  
"Next was H." Sam muttered, his eyes not moving from the computer screen. I wondered if he even cared if I was listening.  
I fell back on the bed again. I wished this hotel's beds had those magic fingers, but it didn't so I was stuck just lying on a normal, boring bed with ugly flowery sheets. I shut my eyes and a few seconds later heard a click on Sam's laptop that was slightly louder than it usually was. Then there was a quick silence followed by more louder-than-usual clicking.  
"Crap, my laptop just froze!" Sam exclaimed.  
I opened my eyes but didn't bother sitting back up yet. "So? Can't you fix it smart guy?"  
"No. I keep trying things, but it's still stuck on the same page. Which is pretty useless of a page by the way." Sam replied matter-of-factly.  
"Ooh! Looks like Sammy can't fix a frozen laptop!" I teased.  
Sam sighed, I could tell that he was getting annoyed with me. "Well how am I supposed to do research now Dean?"  
I sat up and stared at Sam's puppy eyes incredulously. "News Flash Sam, we're in the hotel all these deaths happened at! We just have to do our usual FBI impersonation and ask some hotel staff for information on the deaths. We could get our hands on files that have the order of the letters written down. You know, we can_ talk to people to find information._"  
Sam gave me a small smile. It came and went pretty quickly. It couldn't have been on his face for more than a couple seconds. The smile had said _"Oh yeah, obviously! That was stupid!"_ and had made my grin grow.  
"Yeah… right." Sam said when his smile faded.  
"You want me to go ask the questions and you just lay low and relax?" I offered.  
Sam looked taken aback by the question. "What? Dean, I'm not even tired! You're the one who's been driving all night. _You_ should be the one getting rest while _I_ talk to people."  
I was still smiling. "Nah, I'll come too. Remember we're the two best hunters in the world, but partly because we are_ the_ dynamic duo of all dynamic duos."  
"You didn't always think that." Sam mentioned.  
"Well I _definitely_ do now." I assured him.  
It was true. I didn't always think it. After Lucifer had just risen and Sam and I split up, I thought being together made us weaker. When we did get back together I didn't know if our relationship would ever be revived again and that being the dynamic duo again was even an option.  
But now I trusted Sam again and was relieved to have him by my side. We were back to being the duo that fight better together, would die for each other in a heart beat and are lost without each other. That was us; the Winchester brothers.  
Sam's face turned into a grin, which widen across his face and stayed there. Sam wasn't in a good mood all that often, so I considered this a gift on it's own.


	3. Chapter 2: Just Spell It Out

**Chapter 2: Just Spell It Out  
**_**Sam**_

"Does this place seem weird to you?" I asked Dean as we headed down the hall towards the stairs.  
Dean looked around the area. It seemed like he was expecting there to be a giant neon sign saying _"This place is weird"_ which there obviously wasn't.  
"Weird? I don't know. There's got to be a supernatural presence here considering the letters over the years, but it doesn't seem any weirder than any other place that we've hunted." Dean answered.  
"I just have this really awful feeling…" I muttered, looking around the hall more carefully.  
Dean's expression seemed to turn a bit more cautious and fearful. It wasn't too noticeable and anyone other than me wouldn't have even noticed the slight expression change.  
"Not like déjà vu…. Right? He asked slowly.  
_He's worried that I was remembering something from when I was soulless,_ I realized._ That wasn't it though; it wasn't déjà vu._  
"No, don't worry. It's just I have this awful feeling…" I said again.  
"What kind of awful feeling?" Dean asked.  
"Like the second we got in… I felt like we wouldn't be getting out." I responded.  
Dean snorted. "Well aren't you Mr. Positive-and-Happy about this case."  
I ignored that comment. "Do you feel… I don't know, trapped in here?"  
Dean raised his eyebrows. "Trapped? I feel trapped in this _life_ all the time. But in this particular place? No. I wouldn't worry about it Sammy."  
I nodded. "Okay, yeah."  
Dean grinned. "Then let's get to some questioning."  
He continued to head towards the stairs. I looked back to the door of our room and couldn't help but feel like we were leaving something behind. The few weapons we brought in were back there, but we had a "do not disturb" sign up. Everything in there should be fine. This should be a normal case. There shouldn't be something more strange here than the other places we investigated.  
But I still couldn't shake the awful feeling this wasn't like any other case.

-SUPERNATURAL-

Dean and I had headed to talk to the manager of the hotel. He invited us to have a free lunch with him in the hotel dining room to discuss the deaths. Dean happily took him up on his offer since this hotel had advertised "Amazing burgers for lunch and fantastic pie for dessert!". Obviously my brother wouldn't be denying his two favourite foods for free. It turned out that most of the menu was stuff that Dean liked; which meant unhealthy foods. The stupid menu didn't even have a salad available to order on it! What kind of restaurant doesn't have salad? For some reason that made this place even weirder.  
The manager seemed to be surprised when I asked about salad and Dean just rolled his eyes at me _"Typical Sam and his disgusting food"_.  
"We only serve what people seem to enjoy at restaurants." The manager replied.  
I must have giving him a really strange look because an already grinning Dean looked at me and burst out laughing.  
"And people suddenly don't enjoy salads?" I asked, incredibly confused.  
"No one ever did enjoy salads." Dean answered, after he finished laughing.  
It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Dean, people eat salad at restaurants as appetizers, sides and such all the time. It's a common thing to order. I'm not the only one in the world that eats salad."  
"You're the first one who ever requested salad here though." The manager mentioned.  
I let out an exasperated sigh as Dean let out another laugh.  
When the waitress came by, the manager ordered him and Dean a burger and fries. I didn't ask for anything; there was no food I was interested in eating on the menu.  
"So what did you need to know agents?" The manager asked. He was wearing a 'Sata' hotel suit and had shaggy jet black hair.  
"The deaths that have happened at this hotel. Over the past few years there have been several. There was even one a couple weeks ago. Why don't you tell us about the most recent." I requested.  
"Well it was a guest named Delaine Emer-Ann Dell who was killed. It happened very late at night. There was a piercing scream in the hallway and when I arrived I saw the guest on the ground. Her neck was slit and blood was everywhere. On the wall there was a letter written in Delaine's blood; An S." He explained.  
"Do you remember each of the letters on the wall for each death, in the order of the deaths?" Dean asked.  
The manager looked shocked. "The letter order? Why does that matter?"  
"It's important. There might be a message." I answered.  
"Well… I believe one of the other employees, a maid named Leah, has been keeping track of them." The manager said.  
"Is she working today?" Dean asked.  
"She's on break. A couple tables over." The manager responded, pointing at her.  
"Do you mind if I go talk to her?" I asked.  
The manager smiled. "Not at all."  
I exchanged a look with Dean, before getting up and walking to Leah's table. She had blonde hair pulled back in a bun. She was sipping away at a coffee and looked about thirty.  
"Excuse me." I said.  
Leah looked up at me. "Hi. Who would you be?"  
I pulled out my badge and showed it to her. "FBI."  
"Sit down agent." She said, smiling.  
I sat down in the chair across from her and put away my badge.  
"Are you here about the deaths?" Leah asked.  
I nodded. "The manager told me you would have the order the letters in blood came up in."  
She looked nervous. "Well yes… Is that important?"  
"Very." I replied.  
"I don't have it with me. But I live near here, so I might have enough time in my break to rush over and get the paper I wrote it on." Leah told me. "I feel bad I didn't have them memorized now."  
I smiled. "It's completely fine. If you could get the paper for me that'd be great."  
She took a long sip of coffee finishing it, and stood up. She muttered a "be right back" as she headed out of the dining room.  
I stood up and went back to the table Dean was sitting at with the manager. Dean was already pigging out on his burger. I had to smile a bit at how Dean that was. That burger had sure came quick; great service.  
"Any suspects of the crime?" The manager asked.  
"No, not currently. But we're getting there." Dean replied.  
"Were there any deaths here before these eighteen?" I asked.  
The manager looked like he was pondering that for a moment. "No… Those were the first deaths here. Hopefully the last too. I'm surprised we didn't get shut down or none of your agents came to investigate before."  
Dean took another huge bite of his burger; he was already almost half done it.  
"Any other questions you have for me agents?" The manager asked.  
"No that's about it for now." I answered.  
"Would you mind if I headed off now?"  
"Not at all. Thank you for your time."  
Dean mumbled something to the manager that I couldn't understand through the burger he was chewing on. The manager gave Dean a nod and headed off.  
"He seem weird to you?" Dean asked, when the manager was out of the room and far out of earshot. "He was giving me a bad vibe…"  
I considered it for a moment. "Maybe a little… Not as weird as just this building though."  
"That maid give you the order of the letters?" Dean asked.  
"She just headed to her house to pick up what she wrote it on."  
We sat at the table in silence for a few minutes. I was trying to think of why this building gave me such a bad vibe.  
Soon enough, Leah returned with a envelope in her hands. "I put the paper in this envelope. Give me your opinion on what the letters might mean if you have the time."  
"Of course." I said with a nod.  
Leah smiled a me and headed off. I frowned, there was something wrong with the maid's smile. It wasn't that warm smile that you exchange with strangers but that creepy smile that makes you feel weird. Was that intentional? It had to have been.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
He obviously hadn't noticed the maid's smile.  
"Nothing. Just… nothing." I replied.  
Dean gave me a suspicious look. "Okay Mr. Nothing, want to go back to our room and figure out what the bloody letters meant?"  
I nodded. For hours I had been wanting to know what these letters spelt out. I had a bad feeling rising up in me again, but I tried to ignore it. Dean and I rose from the table. Dean started to walk away and I shot him a confused look when I remembered something.  
"What is it now?" He asked.  
"What about your pie?" I asked.  
Dean frowned. "Pie? Oh yeah… I wanted to get some of the "fantastic" pie didn't I?"  
"Yeah, you always want pie." I mentioned. "What's wrong?"  
"You know that bad vibe you mentioned?"  
"Yeah."  
"And I told you I didn't feel it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then I told you that manager gave me a weird vibe?"  
"Dean, can you get to the point?"  
"This whole place is giving me a bad vibe now too. Like a weirder and worse vibe then I do on just any normal case. Something's up here that's more strange than just some vengeful spirit." He answered.  
I nodded and we exchanged a silent conversation. Sure things were weird here, but that only meant we needed to figure out what was going on and stop it more than ever.  
We headed back towards the stairs and up to our room on the fourth floor of the five floored hotel. When we arrived at the room, I immediately sat down at the small table. Dean just collapsed on his bed. I tore opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. I opened it up and quickly scanned the page. It was lined with the death's number, date of occurrence and bloody letter that was written. I pulled out my own piece of paper and pen and started writing down the letters in order of the deaths. By the time I was at the 15th letter, I froze. I knew what the last word was before I finished it and I didn't like what the message was revealing.  
"Sam?" Dean asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
I looked around at him. He was off the bed and looking around. "Where'd the weapons we brought in go?"  
"Dean… I know why we have an awful feeling." I said.  
My older brother looked confused. "Why? What did the message say?"  
I scribbled down the last three letters without even making sure that was the order. I knew what the message was saying.  
"The thing that wrote this wanted someone, or rather two people dead." I answered.  
Dean looked slightly shocked, he seemed to know what I was saying.  
"This was the message." I said, holding out the sheet of paper I wrote it down on for him to see.  
Over the past four years, eighteen people had died here. Each time a letter went on the wall written in the victim's blood.  
In the order of the deaths the letters were K, I, L, L, T, H, E, W, I, N, C, H, E, S, T, E , R and S. The letters spelled out: Kill the Winchesters.


End file.
